1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure is related to nest dies for crimping connectors onto conductor wires. More particularly, the present disclosure is related to indent crimp die sets for mechanically securing electrical connectors to a conductor wire or bundle of conductor wires, as well as tools having such die sets.
2. Description of Related Art
Crimp tools, often hydraulically and/or electrically driven, are known and are generally used to mechanically secure a connector to conductor wires via compression or deformation (hereinafter “crimp” or “crimping”) the electrical connector onto the conductor wires.
The crimping tools typically have a working head with a stationary crimp die and a movable crimp die, where the movable crimp die is operatively connected to a movable ram. In use, the electrical connector having the conductor wires therein is placed between the crimp die set and the movable ram is actuated so as to compress the electrical connector between the dies, to crimp the electrical connector onto the conductor wires. The crimp die sets can provide a circular crimp to the electrical connector, namely can deform the connector around its circumference. Alternately, the crimp die sets can provide an indent crimp, namely can deform the connector in a central location of one side of the connector.
The use of many prior art crimp tools have proven difficult due to the need to assemble the electrical connector at a desired location on the conductor wires and to maintain the desired location while locating that pre-crimped assembly in a desired location with the crimp die set.
Accordingly, it has been determined by the present disclosure that there is a continuing need for crimp die sets, crimp tools using such crimp die sets, and crimping methods that overcome, alleviate, and/or mitigate one or more of the aforementioned and other deleterious effects of the prior art.